


quiet

by lastoneleft



Series: i'm with them [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Natsu's surprisingly good at talking dirty, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Sting has a praise kink, but Sting has a hard time being quiet, they're trying to have secret sex between their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu and Sting try to make out quietly between their sleeping boyfriends, but Natsu's got a dirty mouth and Sting can't keep quiet.





	quiet

Rogue and Gray had another long night on the couch last night. Sting heard them come to bed just after 4am, Gray whispering his thanks for Rogue’s company on another night where he wanted space but not necessarily solitude. Sting had fallen asleep to the sound of Rogue murmuring  _ anytime _ against Gray's lips before they parted ways to crawl in on either side of the bed.

Sting wakes again at 6am. Natsu nuzzles into the crook of his neck, sighing happily when Sting runs his fingers up his back and down again.

“Time did they come to bed?” Natsu whispers, shifting until their legs are tangled together.

Sting kisses Natsu's forehead. “Couple hours ago.”

“Mm.” Natsu’s lips are against Sting’s neck, nothing more than an innocent kiss. Then Sting moves to get a little more comfortable and his thigh presses against Natsu’s cock and Natsu's breath hitches. He licks along Sting’s neck, scraping his teeth over the column of his throat. Sting gasps, head tipping back as he leans into the touch. “We should be quiet,” Natsu says, breath hot against Sting’s skin.

Sting nods, and he can feel Natsu smiling against him when he says, “Yes, just- Please… touch me.”

Natsu rolls his hips, rutting against Sting’s thigh. “It's hot how easy it is to get you going, baby.” He pushes Sting’s boxers down just enough to wrap a hand around his cock. “You’re already so hard for me. I love it.”

Sting sucks in a sharp breath. He bites his lip against the whimper building in his chest. Natsu starts jerking him off and Sting lets out a small whine.

Gray stirs behind Natsu and Natsu clicks his tongue. “If you can't be quiet, we're gonna have to wait.” Going into the next room would wake their boyfriends, but only for a second. Natsu just thinks this is more fun. Sting shakes his head and thrusts into Natsu’s hand. “I do wish I could hear you moan.” He presses a kiss to Sting’s jaw. “You make the prettiest sounds.”

“Fuck,” Sting breathes.

“Guess I'll just have to fuck you really hard later.” Natsu strokes him faster, grinds against him harder. He pulls Sting’s bottom lip between his teeth and runs his tongue over it before licking into his mouth. “Gods, I wanna fuck you until you scream.”

Sting’s cock leaks and Natsu tightens his grip. “I want you.” He digs his nails into Natsu's shoulders. “Natsu, fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Natsu lilts. “I'm gonna make you come, but I'm not gonna fuck you until we can be as loud as we want.” Sting wants to protest, but Natsu runs his thumb over the head of his cock and all Sting manages is a quiet whine. “You have no idea how bad I wanna bend you over.” Natsu’s thumb drags through precome, back and forth along the slit until Sting keens against him. “Slide my cock in you. Not move until you beg for it.”

Sting rakes his nails down Natsu's back.  _ “Gods.” _

“And just when you're about to come, I'll stop.” Natsu stills his hand, hips never stopping.

Sting’s nearly trembling. “Please, no. I need-”

“Then I'll tell you to sit on my cock, ‘cause you look so good on top of me, love. So pretty and perfect when you're taking control. Taking me as fast or as slow as you want.” Natsu releases him to shove his own boxers down, then takes them both in hand, stroking them slowly. A small cry sounds in the back of Sting’s throat and Natsu squeezes their cocks harder. “Fuck, you're  _ hot.” _

_ “Natsu.” _

“Can't wait to have you riding me. Want you to make me come, then stroke yourself off-” Sting buries his face in Natsu's neck. Natsu’s voice lowers. “I want you to come all over my chest.”

Sting moans at that, and Rogue rolls over.

They pause, but he keeps sleeping and Natsu kisses Sting. “If you can't be quiet, I think you need a little break.”

Sting shakes his head. “I can be good!”

Natsu kisses him again. “You  _ are _ good, love. I'm still going to make you come, you just need to wait.” Natsu lets go of Sting’s cock, and he almost gives in when Sting pouts. “How about if you make me come, I'll blow you?”

Sting hums, fingers sliding down Natsu's chest and stomach until he reaches his cock. He works Natsu slow, playing with the sweet spot below the tip, squeezing when he reaches the base. When Natsu starts fucking into his fist, Sting’s tempted to jerk himself off. Natsu's distracted enough that he probably won't notice but Sting can't bring himself to do it. He wants to be- “Good,” Natsu pants out. “You're such a good boy, Sting.”

Sting bites down on Natsu's shoulder to keep himself from crying out. The sharp pain is enough to send Natsu over the edge and he comes over Sting’s fingers and stomach, swearing under his breath.

“Fuck, that was good,” Natsu breathes. He presses a kiss to Sting’s lips. “Your turn.”

Natsu's under the blanket when Sting notices Rogue is awake.

Sting opens his mouth but Rogue puts a finger to his lips, eyes flicking to where Natsu is settling between his legs. Natsu slides his lips over Sting’s cock and Sting’s back arches off the mattress. “Natsu,” he hisses, one hand sliding in Natsu's hair. Rogue runs his fingers through Sting’s in turn, a gentle reminder that Gray is still asleep beside him. Sting turns his head to press his lips to Rogue’s palm, stifling a moan against his skin when Natsu takes him deep and sucks him hard.

Sting barely manages to keep a hold on his composure. Little sounds keep bleeding past his lips, and he can feel Gray shifting beside him. Natsu sucks Sting into his throat again, and Sting chokes out, “Fuck.”

Gray lets out a snore and Rogue clicks his tongue, tipping Sting’s flushed face closer. “Quiet, sweetheart,” he whispers. He runs his thumb over Sting’s bottom lip, fingers brushing over his jaw until they join it. Sting’s eyes go wide, and his tongue laves at the tip of Rogue’s fingers until Rogue presses them into his mouth, slow and steady.

Natsu hums around Sting’s cock, fingers squeezing his thigh. Sting knows what he wants, and he tentatively strains his hips until the tip of his cock slides past the back of Natsu's throat. Sting’s teeth scrape over Rogue’s fingers, and he watches Rogue’s pupils blow wide, mouth falling open. Sting moans against Rogue’s skin, thrusts into Natsu's mouth, and he almost can't keep quiet. But he remembers what Natsu told him, that he’s  _ good, _ and he sees the sentiment reflected in Rogue’s eyes, and he holds the sounds back just enough so that Rogue’s fingers can muffle them.

Natsu sucks on the tip of Sting’s cock everytime it slides back over his tongue, then hums gently when Sting pushes into his throat. Sting’s thighs start to shake, and Natsu's fingers squeeze reassuringly. A flush rides high on Rogue’s cheeks, and when Sting sucks in a sharp gasp, his fingers press hard against Sting’s tongue and he bites his lip to choke back a groan.

Sting’s fingers tighten in Natsu's hair, and Natsu swallows hard around him. Sting spills down his throat, barely managing a strangled moan around Rogue’s fingers. Rogue watches on, captivated as Natsu works him through his orgasm. Natsu softly drags his lips up Sting’s shaft as he releases him, just to feel Sting’s hips jerk beneath him.

Gray’s eyes slide open as Natsu’s head pops up out of the blanket.

“Somethin’ happening?” he asks quietly.

“You missed a good show,” Rogue says, pulling his fingers from Sting’s mouth. Natsu looks from Gray to him.

“You're awake.” Natsu grins. “Sorry.” Rogue waves him off.

Gray yawns. “A good show, huh?”

“Yeah.” Rogue runs a hand up Natsu's chest. Sting and Gray watch his fingers trail up and over his neck until they tangle in his hair. “Don’t worry. Natsu saved the best part for when we woke up.”


End file.
